


Sternbilder

by Blutkatze



Series: Essam's Stories [2]
Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Deutsch | German, Geist | Ghost, Gen, Hausaufgaben | Homework, Kleine Kinder | Little Kids, OC's - Freeform, Own Characters - Freeform, SR Campaign: London, Translation will follow?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blutkatze/pseuds/Blutkatze
Summary: Hausaufgaben können langweilig sein? Manchmal schon. Diese vielleicht nicht.---Kurzgeschichte zu meinem Shadowrun Charakter Essam
Series: Essam's Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900075
Comments: 1





	Sternbilder

**Author's Note:**

> Meine zweite, kleine Kurzgeschichte über die Zwei.Wie auch bei der vorherigen Geschichte kann es eine Übersetzung ins Englische geben, falls dies erwünscht ist.

Müde sitze ich an meinem Schreibtisch und schaue mir auf meinem Tablet das Buch an, was ich für die Schule gelesen haben muss. Ich bin zwar froh, dass ich tatsächlich lesen muss dafür und mir keine Animation anschauen muss, dennoch kann ich das gelesene nicht sonderlich gut aufnehmen.

Astrophysik. Sterne und Sonnensystem. Der Mars. Das sind alles Sachen, die mich nicht so sehr interessieren. Außerdem kann ich die doch eh nie sehen, wegen der Kuppel. Und ein Besuch im Planetarium ist zu teuer – und interessiert mich auch nicht so sehr. Dennoch muss ich bis morgen zumindest etwas dazu gelesen haben.

Ich brüte also weiterhin über dem Bildschirm, bis ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine willkommene Bewegung feststelle – jedoch verfliegt diese recht schnell bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich aktuell mit Charlie keine Zeit verbringen kann.

„Tut mir leid, Charlie, ich kann jetzt nicht…“ seufze ich und ich sehe sein Gesicht durch die Tischkante schweben.

„Warum nicht? Jetzt ist doch immer unsere Zeit, und ich dachte wir spielen zusammen?!“ sagt er etwas entsetzt.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich muss bis morgen den Text hier gelesen haben, und ich habe seine Länge überschätzt…“

Charlie schwebt zu mir herüber und schaut über meine Schulter hinweg auf mein Tablet.

„Was liest du denn da?“ fragt er und ich sehe seine durchsichtigen Finger auf meine Tablet.

„Einen Text über Astrophysik“ sage ich gelangweilt und setze mir vorsichtig ein Lesezeichen. Ich rechne bereits mit mehreren Fragen, und ich freue mich darüber.

„Was ist Astrophysik?“ kommt die Frage prompt und ich scrolle auf den Anfang des Textes zurück.

„Die Wissenschaft über Himmelsphänomene“ sage ich gelangweilt.

„Was sind Himmelsphänomene?“

„Erscheinungen wie Sterne oder Sternschnuppen.“

„Was sind Sterne?“

Und so geht es den restlichen Abend weiter, bis ich am Ende des Textes angekommen bin. Tatsächlich konnte ich mir so den Inhalt auch besser merken und es war nicht allzu langweilig. Dennoch war ich am Ende zu müde und mit Charlie noch eine Runde Dame zu spielen, und auch er wirkte recht abwesend mit all dem neuen Wissen. So verschwindet er nach kurz nachdem ich mich ins Bett gelegt habe. Ich schlafe auch recht schnell ein, hat mich die ganze Lernerei doch mehr mitgenommen als erwartet.

* * *

„Essam? Hey, Essam! Wach auf“ höre ich irgendwann eine aufgeregte Stimme. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und schlaftrunken versuche ich etwas in meinem Zimmer zu sehen.

„Wach endlich auf!“ kommt wieder diese Stimme und ich Schrecke ein wenig hoch. Habe ich verschlafen?

„Ngh – was ist los?!“ frage ich völlig neben der Spur und mache mein Nachtlicht an. Ich kann jedoch niemand in meinem Zimmer sehen. Auch meine Tür ist zu.

„Ch-Charlie?!“ frage ich verdutzt und just taucht er aus meiner Matratze heraus auf. Ich erschrecke mich ein wenig und ziehe meine Decke etwas mehr zu mich heran.

„Ich habe sie gesehen!“ sagt Charlie aufgeregt und fuchtelt wild mit seinen Armen herum.

Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was er damit meint und schaue ihn weiterhin verdutzt an. „Was?!“

„Ich hab sie gesehen Essam!“ wiederholt er, diesmal aufgeregter.

„W-Was hast du gesehen?!“

„Die Sterne, Essam! Und den Mond! Und einige Sternschnuppen auch!“

„Wirklich?!“ sage ich nun auch begeistert und setze mich in meinem Bett richtig auf.

„Ja! und sie sahen viel besser aus, als du sie beschrieben hast!“ sagt er lachend.

„Das ist ja voll cool! Aber warte mal – wie konntest du sie den sehen?!“ frage ich verdutzt.

„Na, ich bin hochgeflogen bis ich was sehen konnte. Eure Kuppel ist wirklich dreckig und nicht sehr förderlich“ entgegnet er mir und ich muss einige Male blinzeln.

„Du bist… hochgeflogen“, stottere ich etwas unglaubwürdig.

„Ja natürlich. Wie soll ich denn sonst was sehen?!“

Ich schaue ihn weiterhin unglaubwürdig an. „Ich… ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so hoch fliegen kannst.“

„Doch, doch! Nur mache ich das nicht mehr so häufig. Es ist dort oben zu langweilig“ sagt er und schwebt nun im Schneidersitz vor mir.

„Soll ich dir erzählen wie es aussah?!“ sagt er dann aufgeregt und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich nicke eifrig und wir saßen zusammen bis das erste Licht durch mein Fenster kam.


End file.
